


And The Blood May Wash Away, But The Scars Will Never Fade (At Least I Know Somehow I Made A Mark)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [50]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Fratricide, POV Second Person, Unreliable Narrator, bonus for being vaguely festive, how Doof-2 lost his Choo-Choo, my headcanons let me show you them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Something's missing.





	And The Blood May Wash Away, But The Scars Will Never Fade (At Least I Know Somehow I Made A Mark)

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Festive".

Something's wrong.

Your lederhosen's dirty, stained with mud and... _mud_ , so you strip off. There are clean clothes beside the bed anyway.

Something's broken.

Wiping away the _tears_ in your eye, smearing them across the back of your arm, you dress quickly. You have to be ready before Mother returns.

Something's missing.

Your eye falls on the table. Set for four. Just you and Mother and Father and.

_Three_.

Candles flicker softly in the branches as you light them. Mother put the tree up early this year, and it has to be perfect.

Chores done, you turn to your-

"Choo-Choo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Mark The Graves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-hglKxLGqw) by Linkin Park. Apparently that's my soundtrack to the Heinz Doofenshmirtz childhoods now.
> 
> Wish I hadn't missed that round of drabble night (I was totes awake too), but then again idk if I woulda come up with this in the time limit. And I do like how it turned out :D


End file.
